Crazy Chatzy Role play
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: A lot of crazy. Niff go swimming, messing around and their boxers ended up being pulled off Nick-Allison Jeff - me Sebastian - Alex Blaine - Natalie Santana - Kari Rachel - Bri Sam - Bailey Brief appearance from Britt - Vivi? May Add more chapters off our crazy as it happens


**Nick Duval-Sterling**: That's not fair, Jeffy. *fake pouts*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Awwh don't pout Nicky *kisses him softly* Too adorable

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: *kisses him back and grins* We have to suffer through together. Although, this isn't all that bad...

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: *giggles* Okay then, and no definitely not bad I love seeing you naked.. I just hope no one else comes in the pool *grins*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: Yeah... that would be bad. *chuckles then kisses Jeff's cheek*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Luckyyyy that they all seem too busy *grins and splashes Nick again*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: *laughs softly and wipes the water off his face* Very lucky. *splashes Jeff back*

**Sebastian Smythe**: Sebastian walked by, stripping to his boxers before he jumped in the pool. He smiled widely. '' Hey guys!''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: *Giggles and wipes his face then looks at Sebastian* Heyyyy Bas *keeps giggling*

**Sebastian Smythe**: *Gives Jeff a wtf look.* Are you high?

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: Helloo, Sebby. *bites his lip to keep from laughing*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: *Shakes his head* Nope, nope definitely not high.. Nicky told me a joke

**Sebastian Smythe**: He blinked. '' You two smoke something, I'm sure of it!'''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: I'm really good at telling jokes. *nods*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Nu huh me and Nicky don't smoke" he shakes his head

**Sebastian Smythe**: He gave them a pointed look and swam closer. '' What joke?''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: He giggled and wrapped his arms around Nick giggling into his shoulder "why don't you tell him Nicky?"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' You guys are so cheesy I can't even ...''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Well...you know, we've laughed about it so much now that I forgot what the joke even was." He couldn't help but laugh a little. "But I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I remember."

**Sebastian Smythe**: He rolled his eyes. '' Tell me or I'll pull Jeff under water.'' He nodded.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "NO.. don't pull me under water!" he looks at Nick worriedly and giggling

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He held Jeff closer and looked at Sebastian. "I won't let you pull him under water. I'll gladly tell you a different joke though."

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I'll drown both of you then?''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Actually don't go under water at all Sebastian, don't want to hurt your eyes with water and stuff if you don't have goggles.. and um fine I'll tell you the joke Nicky told me "

**Santana Lopez**: Santana hugs Blaine.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**

My ex-wife was deaf. She left me for a deaf friend of hers.  
To be honest, I should have seen the signs.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: *giggles*

**Santana Lopez**: "How are you B?"She smiles pulling away.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Oh and he told me this one What did batman say to robin before they got in the car?"

**Sebastian Smythe**: He glanced around and saw the boxers. '' Holly cow. No .. no .. please ? ...''

**Blaine**: I'm good San, and yourself? *smiles*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Get in the car."

**Santana Lopez**: "Im okay"She chuckled.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: giggles and looks at Sebastian "I have no idea what you are talking about Sebastian, jeez"

**Blaine**: What's funny?

**Santana Lopez**: " laughing"Puts on a straight face.

**Santana Lopez**: (Is that my que? lol)

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: Nick couldn't help but burst out laughing.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I feel sick .. omg ... this is so gross.'' He swam and climbed out of the pool to go throw up behind a tree.

**Blaine**: *nods* Makes sense. *pokes San*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff laughs with Nick "I think he found out, and that's rude Sebastian.. Nick is very sexy" giggles more and kisses Nick "Mwah"

**Santana Lopez**: "Why the poke?"She poked him back."How are you and Kurt?"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Omg ..., you guys are so cheezy. I can't. '' He ran back inside the house, yelling. '' My eyes, someone burn my eyes. ''

**Blaine**: Poking is fun, I guess. We're good, thanks for asking. *pokes her again* How about you and Rach? You two are cute together.

**Santana Lopez**: She smiles."We are? Well we are great actually, couldnt be happier."

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He kissed Jeff back and laughed more. "Not as sexy as youuuu, Jeffy."

**Blaine**: You guys are. *smiles* That's great Santana. How about Tyler, hmm?

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Giggles into the kiss "poor Sebby, I think we scared him.. haha though we could have done worse" grins and runs his hands down his chest

**Blaine**: *looks at Sebastian* What did you do this time?

**Santana Lopez**: "He is great, but he misses his short uncle."

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: ( Blaine and Santana oblivious to Sebastian running screaming in his wet boxers ahaha )

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Me? The two rabbits are naked in the poooool''

**Santana Lopez**: "Rabbits?"She raised her eyebrow."We have bunnies?"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' NICK AND JEFF)

**Blaine**: Two rabbits? *quirks an eyebrow* *looks at Santana and grins* I miss him too! Haven't seen the kid since Cooper taught him how to point. *rolls eyes jokingly*

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I SWAM WITH NAKED KEN 1 AND NAKED KEN 2''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "I believe that." He giggled and kissed him again.

**Blaine**: *laughs* Oh, I understand now. So, is that why you're in your boxers? Because of Kens/rabbits?

**Santana Lopez**: "Oh...Darling...Nick isnt blonde"She chuckles then looks at Blaine"Ill bring him to you soon"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' You know there's a blonde ken and a brown Ken. And it's like hey chose at 5 how will your soulmate look.'' He nodded.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Kisses Nick back loving "mmm I could have been touching you"

**Blaine**: *nods to Santana* Good. *laughs harder at Sebastian* Are you confused?

**Santana Lopez**: "No i did not know there was other Kens.."

**Blaine**: Me either.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' NOOOO I'M NOT IN.'' He looked down. '' Oh fuck those thing are tight on the wrong places. IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. I wasn't in the Ken orgy this time. What the hell am I saying I ...''

**Blaine**: I think you should ask yourself that. *chuckles* Mmkay, well what do you want us to do hmm?

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' YOU HAD NO CHILDHOOD! KEN COMES IN LIKE ALL THE HAIR COLOURS THOSE DAYS .''

**Blaine**: sxdcfvgbhnj SINCE WHEN?

**Santana Lopez**: "You were in an orgy?"She loks at him confused."With dolls?"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' TOYS STORY THREE. KEN IS BROWN''

**Blaine**: THAT WAS LIKE DIRTY BLONDE, SEBASTIAN. PLEASE.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Mmm..." He smiled against his lips then kissed him back just as lovingly.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: ( Blaine knows his dolls, Cooper stole them from him often enough ahaha )

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Presses himself against Nick and rubs his chest lightly as they kiss

**Santana Lopez**: She stands up and crosses her arms.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**

uploadedpics/1760932Gues...

**Blaine**

images?q=tbn:ANd9G... images?q=tbn:ANd9G... . /_cb201004191150...

**Sebastian Smythe**: He grabbed a picture in his pocket and sings. '' I've got a ken in my pocket. '' He sighed and showed it to him. '' BROWN.''

**Sebastian Smythe**

. /_cb201004191150...

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He moaned softly into the kiss and moved his hands to run down Jeff's back gently.

**Blaine**: You've got a Ken in your pocket? FOR ONE THING, YOU'RE IN YOUR BOXERS SOOOO.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: ( AHAHAH Sebastian has pockets in his boxers xp )

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I have my hidding places!''

**Santana Lopez**: She grabs the picture and throws it on the floor."YOURE IN BOXERS, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID"

**Blaine**: What Santana said. *nods*

**Santana Lopez**: She highfives Blaine.

**Blaine** joined the chat

**Blaine**: *high fives Santana*

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Giggles lightly "I feel so naughty right now, like I was caught by my slightly older brother" moves his hands down, tracing Nicks abs lightly

**Sebastian Smythe**: albums/hh299...

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I HAVE MY HIDDING PLACES!)''

**Santana Lopez**: "LIES!"

**Blaine**: FORGET IT PEOPLE, OKAY? THIS WAS ABOUT RABBITS AND NOW KENS.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' GUYS THE POINT IS NOT THAT IM IN WET BOXERS THAT ARE SHOWING YOU ALL MY PRIVATE AREA AND MAKING BOTH OF YOU WET. IT'S THE FACT THAT A KEN ORGY IS A RISKY THING''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He chuckled and nodded slightly. "This is pretty funny."

**Santana Lopez**: "WHY WERE YOU HAVING AN ORGY WITH DOLLS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Maybe I should pay for his therapy" He giggles and pecks Nicks lips

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' BECAUSE NIFF ARE MAKING RADIOACTIVE BABY DOLPHIN!''

**Blaine**: *shakes head* LET'S JUST GO ASK NIFF, OKAY?

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Yeah... He may need that." He laughed and pecked his lips back.

**Brittany S. Pierce**: Brittany walked in and smiled holding up an envelope "GUYS HOGWARTS SENT ME A LETTER!"

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff giggles and grabs their boxers "Nicky, I think I hear them coming let's hide underwater for a bit" he giggles and sinks down pulling Nick with him

**Sebastian Smythe**: THEY ARE NAKED! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOUR HOBBIT HEAD DID NOT UNDERSTAND IN THAT. BILBO WAS SMARTER. ILL RETURN YOU TO THE SHOP. THE GUY TOLD ME YOU WERE A REAL FIGURINE, AS SMART AS THE REAL ONE.''

**Santana Lopez**: "Are you making this up Sebastian? I dont think Nick and Jeff would do that just anywhere with you"

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: Nick held his breath and went under water with Jeff, holding onto him.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Kisses Nick underwater just because it's perfect timing too

**Blaine**: WELL THEN. HOW R00D. Whatever, I'm going outside to see for mySELF.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' they need someone good looking if they want their dolphin to be hot.''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He kissed him back and smiled.

**Santana Lopez**: She skips behind Blaine and raises her eyebrows when she sees no one, she glares at Sebastian.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' BILBO SIT. TAKE YOUR RING FIRST. GO THERE UNDERCOVER'

**Blaine**: *walks out with Santana behind him, and narrows his eyes when they see no one* Smythe. Are you drunk?

**Santana Lopez**: "SEBASTIAN THERE IS NO ONE HERE"

**Sebastian Smythe**: He looked down. '' It would be awkw if I had an hard on ...''

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' OH FUCK THEY FOUND THE RING!''

**Blaine**: *jumps on Sebastian* BREATHE, KID.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: tries not to giggle as they hear Blaine, Santana and Sebastian

**Santana Lopez**: "Oh my go, youre drunk"She scoffed crossing her arms.

**Santana Lopez**: god*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He tried not to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

**Santana Lopez**: "Lets go baak inside"She rolls her eyes an pulls Blaine inside.

**Sebastian Smythe**: He falled on the ground. '' WE NEED GANDALF. or Dumbledor. HOLLY FUCK LETS DO THE AVENMAGIC. GET IT? DO YOU ?''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Brings Nick up for air "Oh dear god" pants heavily

**Blaine**: *falls onto the ground too and high fives Sebastian* I excuse you since you're talking Harry Potter.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He took a huge breath and leaned against Jeff, catching his breath back, then chuckles.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I knew deep down that Harry wouldn't resist to Ron in wet boxers .'' He winked.

**Santana Lopez**: Lies on the floor and plays Mario Bros on her DS.

**Blaine**: *winks, and chuckles* Pfft. Please.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: He giggles at Nick "well we got away with that one, should we put our boxers back on Nicky?"

**Santana Lopez**: "Stop flirting, Blaine i must remind you that he is drunk."

**Sebastian Smythe**: Pfft. you. You always wanted me. I mean please. I give socks. Who says no to socks.''

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "I guess we probably should." He grinned at Jeff and giggled with him.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' HOLLY FUCK THE YOUNGER VERSION OF NPH MARIAGE DRUGGED THE WATER IN THE POOL. THAT' WHY!''

**Blaine**: I am aware. *looks at Sebastian* Pfft, socks. Don't do that to me.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Can we have a little bit more fun though please" giggles and pecks their lips

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: his*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He looked down then back at Jeff and laughed softly. "Well, I guess we can." He pecked his lips back softly.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' BILBO YOU LOST THE RING. HOW ARE WE GOING TO RUN AWAY NOW.'' He glared at Blaine.'' The ogre most ha stole it.''

**Santana Lopez**: Santana hands Sebastian a bottle of vodka.

**Blaine**: I DIDN'T LOSE A THING.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff runs his fingers through his hair before pulling away from the kiss "Oh sheit Nick, I pulled the boxers in to the pool but I don't know where they are now"

**Rachel Berry**: Rachel blinked and went to stand next to Blaine. "Are you sober?" She whispered.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Find me the ring first Cruella.'

**Santana Lopez**: "You lost your V card"She whispers to Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**: "The ring is on yor neck"

**Santana Lopez**: your*

**Sebastian Smythe**: YOU DID! the gay team took it back.

**Sebastian Smythe**: Guys we need to call the avenmagic

**Blaine**: *quirks an eyebrow at Santana* *nods at Rach* Just messing with Sebastian because it's funny.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Uh oh." He looked back down at the water then back at Jeff again. "We still have our other clothes though."

**Santana Lopez**: She shrugs and looks at Rachel before looking at Sebastian giggling.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Eh well they should be floating around here somewhere" he giggles "But that's true our clothes, thank god for them"

**Sebastian Smythe**: He frowned. '' Not the same ring. And .. oh damn thank god Cooper isn't there. He would be confused hearing Ken everywhere, you know with magic mike.''

**Blaine**: *laughs* Very true. Or taking videos of you, right?

**Santana Lopez**: "No, i think the confused one would be you Sebastian"

**Blaine**: ^

**Rachel Berry**: She nodded and looked at Santana. "Hey sweetie." Rachel then looked back to Blaine again. "I'm glad."

**Sebastian Smythe**: He frowned. '' He wouldn't. '' He sighed. '' They were in the pool! I'm telling you. ''

**Blaine**: Worried I'd get drunk Rach?

**Santana Lopez**: "Hey darling"She smiled at Rachel blowing her a kiss

**Blaine**: But we didn't see them.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Yeah." He chuckled and nodded, then wrapped his arms back around Jeff tightly. "It's getting kind of cold."

**Santana Lopez**: "There was no one"

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' LOVER 1 AND 2 ARE THERE! THEY TOOK THE RING BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT''

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' - 100 to Gryffondor.''

**Blaine**: *tilts his head at Sebastian* What.

**Sebastian Smythe**: (points*)

**Santana Lopez**: "The precious ring"

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Yeah let's get out, put our clothes on and sit all cosy inside warming up to a fire" he giggles and kisses Nicks cheek

**Blaine**: This Harry Potter, I can't.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Damn it Harry, look what you did!MM

**Rachel Berry**: "Yes, Hobbit." She commented,shaking her head. Rachel giggled at San.

**Blaine**: I did nothing. Nothing of the sort.

**Blaine**: Why you call me hobbit Rachel, I'd never understand. *chuckles*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Alrighty." He grinned at Jeff. "But the only problem is, it's going to be super cold when we get out."

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' You made us lost points Potter! Go in the knight bus to think about what you did and find the ring.''

**Blaine**: I didn't lose the ring, god damn it. And even if I did, come help me find it Ron.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "It really is, mm we have to do it really fast then" giggles and slowly gets out of the pool covering his crotch and wiggles his ass infront of Nick before getting his clothes and pulling them on

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Barbara, how is your life going, still screaming in people ears?''

**Santana Lopez**: She looks at Blaine and mouths"Just agree with whatever he says"She tells him. before turning to Sebastian, smiling innocently.

**Santana Lopez**: She smacks Sebastian on the shoulder."Wrong person to insult"

**Blaine**: *chuckles and nods at Santana*

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He chuckled at Jeff before getting out him and grabbing his clothes, putting them on as fast as he could.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: *himself

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Is it a mission! Let's do it. Take your bow and arrows,you will need those boy in fire.''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**

uploadedpics/6069538Beib...

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' Ouch! Go find your dogs Cruella.''

**Rachel Berry**: She looked towards Sebastian and moved closer to his ear, saying rather loudly, "only in yours!" Then smiled at Blaine and pecked Santana's lips.

**Blaine**: It is! *nods* Fine, I will. *smiles at Rach*

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' LOL good one. Like you can reach me ear. Tooo talll. sorry.''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: wraps himself around Nick and cuddles tightly, shivering "Warrmmth.. inside"

**Santana Lopez**: She glared at him and smacked his shoulder again.

**Blaine**: Violent.

**Sebastian Smythe**: He frowned. '' I'm a human with emotions. Please respect that.''

**Rachel Berry**: She frowned.

**Santana Lopez**: "You are?"She scoffs rolling her eyes."I find that hard to believe"

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He shivered and held Jeff tightly, grabbing a blanket once they got inside and wrapped it around them.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' MALFOY. '' He pointed to Sam. '' Bring your snake and let's go in a roadtrip.''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff cuddled close to Nick "Oh hello guys, how are you all?" he bats his eyelashes innocently

**Santana Lopez**: "Dont worry, he is an idiot"She kissed Rachel softly.

**Sam Evans**: "Wat"

**Blaine**: You think the snake would help?

**Sebastian Smythe**: He blinked. '' They are taking the plastic orgy inside guys ... I need to hide, I'm the first one they'll try to trap''

**Sam Evans**: "What snake"

**Rachel Berry**: Rachel took Santana's hand, kissing her back and then threw a stick at Sebastian.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' In between your legs Sam''

**Sam Evans**: "..Oh.."

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "What Orgy Sebastian, I think you have drunk to much my friend"

**Santana Lopez**: She laughed and kissed her cheek."Be nice to animals"She winked playfully.

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: Nick shivered slightly and quirked an eyebrow at Sebastian and chuckled.

**Sebastian Smythe**: '' I didn't drink a thing younger version of NPH.''

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff kisses Nicks cheek lovingly, "Ohhh younger version of NPH that's a compliment, and are you sure because me and Nicky would never have an orgy, we keep that for a bedroom,no where else and just between us"

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: He nodded at Jeff and smiled, cuddling a little closer to him.

**Rachel Berry**: "Hmmph." She released their hands and kisses her cheek, skipping away to get water.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff snuggled even closer "today has been amazing Nicky, thank you"

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Thank you too, Jeffy." He smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek, then leaned against him slightly.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "you are welcome Nicky, mm best day spent ever" he giggles and takes Nicks hand in his own, interlinking their fingers lightly

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "Best day ever?" He grinned at Jeff and leaned his head against his shoulder.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: "Well noope because the best day ever is the day Is between meeting you, marrying you and taking Donny home" he giggles "but it is one of the best days we have had and have yet to come"

**Nick Duval-Sterling**: "I agree." Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and snuggled his head on his shoulder.

**Jeff Duval-Sterling**: Jeff kissed the top of Nicks wet hair lightly, chuckling softly "mmm should we watch something or just stay here cuddling.. I don't feel like moving myself"


End file.
